Rei Ryghts
The main anatgonist of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Rei Ryghts is the Console Patron Unit of the fallen nation that was once known as Tari in Gamindustri's Ultradimension. Her personality undergoes and extreme change between her human and goddess forms. Appearance Human Form In her human form, Rei has long heather blue hair and blue-green eyes that are accompanied by thin framed glasses. She wears a single hair accessory on the left side of her head which is has a triangular shape at the base that is black with white and blue in the center and has second part on top which is white accompanied with blue lining. Her attire consists of a primarily black business-woman-like suit with a skull right between where her torso ends and her legs start. On her arms she wear what appears to be two white gauntlets with blue lining and black skulls on the end. Her leg wear contains black tights and white knee high boots with black shoe laces and black bottoms with blue lining and skulls on the side. Goddess Form Rei's goddess form is reminiscent of her human form, having the same long heather blue hair but becomes slightly more sky-blue as it goes down. Her eyes are a bright diamond blue and the hair accessory that she wears on her head in human form becomes doubled, now appearing on both sides. Her glasses are gone and the general look of her outfit remains but in a bodysuit form, exposing her greatly enlarged chest, and the top some of her thighs, starting a little over where the torso begins and little over the middle of her thigh. The outfit itself is still primarily black and with white sections much like her previous form. Personality Human Form Rei, in a word, is an absolute "pushover." She is very frail and has extreme confidence issues, not being able to make anyone listen to her and ends up being stepped all over as a result. She can be indecisive and even easily scared when it seems like someone is upset with her. However, in the True End of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Rei manages to learn how to use her more intimidating side to her advantage and manages to make people listen to her for a change (out of fear). Goddess Form When she transforms, the only word needed to describe her is "psycho." Rei becomes extremely irrational, unreasonable, and overbearing. In her human form, Rei makes a comment stating that whenever she gets a little power in her hands that she goes insane. Her goddess form is living proof of this statement due to her easily being the most powerful goddess in existence. Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Hyerdimension Neptunia Victory features two Rei's; one belonging to the Hyperdimension and one belonging to the Ultradimension. In the Hyperdimension, Rei strives towards convincing people that they do not need CPUs and that all they need are rules and proper guidelines. In the Ultradmension, Rei is the leader of the notorious group known as the Seven Sages, who wish to create a Gamindustri free from goddess rule. The Hyperdimension Rei ends up sending Neptune to the Ultradimension after receiving a mysterious dark power from Croire. During Neptune's stay in the Ultradimension, Rei does not do much outside of the events of when the Seven Sages kidnapped children to turn them into goddesses with the CPU Memory and using Yellow Heart to form the nation known as Eden. It isn't until Eden's fall when Rei actively takes action and ends up revealing herself to be a goddess just as the rest of the CPUs after creating multiple clones of all of them and having them attack. After she is defeated, she is taken back to Planeptune's Basilicom for questioning. It is then revealed that Rei used to be the CPU of Tari and that her tyrannical ways is what lead to its downfall. She believed that the problem didn't lie just within in herself but rather all CPUs and decided to strive to making a world free from goddess rule. When she find out about the Rei of the Hyperdimension, she wanted to help her and ended up sharing her power with her. When the Hyperdimension Rei starts her attack and tries to destroy both Gamindustri's at the same time, Neptune and the party immediately head back to the Hyperdimension to stop her before it's too late. With the aid of the CPU Candidates, the goddesses take on Rei 10 to 1. The CPUs and Candidates fight her twice and are still unable to defeat her, nearly having to go for a round three until the Ultradimension Rei arrives and helps in taking away the dark power within the Hyperdimension Rei. Once it is assured that the Hyperdimension Rei is defeated, Croire takes the dark energy and flees with it to go cause more trouble in another dimension. In the game's true end, the Rei of the Hyperdimension is forced to do community service and help rebuild Planeptune while the Rei of the Ultradimension reforms the Seven Sages as a group to help aid the goddesses instead of trying to free Gamindustri from their rule. Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation SHE STOLE PEASHY FROM ME WHY? Trivia *Her Japanese name is a pun based on the pronunciation of the term 規制条例 (ki-sei-jyou-rei), which means "regulation act". *Rei is the only goddess to not have a Birth Name and a CPU name. *Rei is arguably the most powerful antagonist thus far in the Neptunia series and by far the most powerful goddess, being able to easily destroy entire worlds without a need for external measure to increase her power as well as being able to create clones of other goddesses. Category:CPUs Category:Goddesses Category:Antagonists Category:NPCs Category:Female characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory characters Category:Characters